Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{z + 7}{6} \div \dfrac{3z}{2}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $t = \dfrac{z + 7}{6} \times \dfrac{2}{3z}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{ (z + 7) \times 2 } { 6 \times 3z}$ $t = \dfrac{2z + 14}{18z}$ Simplify: $t = \dfrac{z + 7}{9z}$